


Her Levi’s Courtesan [LevixF!Reader - AU]

by StormyWhisper



Category: Her Master's Courtesan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Romance, F/M, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyWhisper/pseuds/StormyWhisper
Summary: 18+INSPIRATION:Her Master’s Courtesan by Lily WhiteShingeki no Kyojin-	I don’t own world nor characters. I own only the story. Enjoy!You need to understand I am not a good man in the very beginning. I’m not a hero. I would rather say that I’m the villain, the kidnapper whose job is to seduce women in a way that none of them would appreciate. Even though they will slower or faster break down and love everything I’ll do to them. I’m the Master. The one who will prepare girls to become the mistresses any man would like to have in his bed. That’s my job and I fucking love it.When I met her, she thought she can change me. That she would be able to find any kind of emotion in my cold heart. She hoped. She still does so.Unfortunately, for her…SHEISWRONG.





	1. Chapter 1

**READER'S POV**

I loved photos. Their ability to capture a moment in a single picture. The moment which would never occur again because of its excellence. However, studying of this field wasn’t so straight as I thought it would be. It didn’t change my feelings towards photographing nor my opinion about it. It’s just a fact that I didn’t expect it to be so… artistic. Every moment was special, not only carefully prepared scene.

“Interesting photo,” almost bored voice came from behind me. I didn’t turn around, only smiled.

“Well… if you say so,” I was fighting the urge to giggle. Interesting photo? No. There was so much wrong in it. Not because of a naked woman captured in gymnastic position while a man was obviously pounding in her. No. That wasn’t the reason.

Photos which were made directly during sex had different atmosphere. In this one? No emotions were coming out of it. At least none for me. My teacher of history of photography once told me, that my soul is not a soul of photographer nor modern artist. I was offended at first before he explained me, that I feel and that’s something what was hardly to find between nowadays artists and that he highly appreciated this fact about me. He died one month after I finished my bachelor’s degree. Three months to go and I would finish my master’s studies as well.

“You don’t like it?”

I totally forgot about a man who was standing near me now. I looked at him and couldn’t breathe. That was something, I had to put my shit together before he would realize.

“No.”

“Why not?” he raised his eyebrows and looked directly into my eyes. I swallowed.

“No emotions. It’s a prepared scene.”

He leaned closer to me and smirked. I could feel a pure evil radiating from him. “Oh, really? How you can say that?”

I shook my head. “You had sex, didn’t you?”

“What do you think, brat?”

I frowned but didn’t comment the way he called me. “I guess yes. There is a bunch of emotions going through body. Not only mind, but whole body. Especially when orgasm strikes in it’s like… it’s just unearthly. Those two people don’t even have sex, it’s a fake.”

His smirk vanished even though I saw kind of amusement in his eyes.

“Well…” he licked his lips seductively and chills went through my body. “You’re right. Still…” his eyes strayed to the photo for few seconds before he looked at me again. “It’s interesting that this kind of photos are considered as an art.”

“They aren’t,” I blurted and shook my head once again. “Only people who don’t know a shit about art can say that this photo is considered for one. However,” I smiled and put my long [H/C] lock behind my ear, “he will make a lot of money. Real art isn’t so amusing for rich people. When it’s expensive…” I shrugged and looked at the photo, “it just needs to be bought, right? To tell others of their kind that it costs a hell of money. It’s about prestige not about art.”

“Would it be too rude to ask about your name?”

“[F/N] [L/N],” I reached out to him with my hand. He gently took in his and shook it.

“Levi Ackerman,” his grey eyes were seducing me and my imagination worked in full swing. “Would you mind to go for a coffee with me, [F/N]?”

I wanted to say no. He was a total stranger. Stranger whose presence was making me want him more than it should. He obviously saw that I wanted to decline his offer.

“It’s just coffee, brat. I’m not offering you quick fuck,” he smirked again. “At least for now.”

I blushed. It was such a long time when I had sex. Plus, he was so unbelievably hot that it was hard to focus on anything than him.

“Okay, when it’s only coffee…”

-TIME BREAK-

I opened my eyes. Dark was everywhere around me and panic started to pound through my veins. Where the fuck I was?! The last thing I remember was Levi. I was talking to him about different ways how to make a photo real. How to make art and not only something fake which had no value at all. But now…

I blinked few times before I made myself sure that there was no source of light at all. Was I kidnapped? Why? I wasn’t a pretty girl. I didn’t consider myself as one. Yes, I had interesting face which attracted looks of men but nothing more. I have never been wanted. I had more than one boyfriend but…

I took a deep breath into my lungs with an effort to calm myself down. To make myself believe that everything would be alright. That this was only a really bad dream. A nightmare. Nothing more, nothing less. I didn’t want to scream even though that was the only thing which I wanted to do but I had to calm down.

I pulled my arms to find out that I was handcuffed to a bed frame. Tears were forming in my eyes. Did he… Did Levi kidnap me? He didn’t look like a psycho. Yes, there was something dangerous about him but I would never expect something like this to happen. Never ever. I shut my eyes. This wasn’t helping me. The panic was consuming me from my head to my toes and I knew that I’d lose my rationality sooner or later.

“Levi!” the scream escaped my mouth which was followed by another one. “LEVI!”

I didn’t want to shout out for a help. There was no reason to do so. Even screaming my lungs out with his name was horrible mistake but… I couldn’t stay quiet anymore. It just wasn’t possible. My heart was pounding blood into my veins so fast, that I wasn’t able to hear anything besides it.

And no one was coming. After long minutes, or maybe hours, I fell asleep from exhaustion. My throat was sorrow and I wasn’t able to put any sound from my mouth anymore. My eyes closed and I ran away into my dreams.

-TIME SKIP-

The door opened and light came through. I woke up with a jerk and a pain in my arms which were still cuffed to the frame. I lifted my head and saw a silhouette of a man.

“Levi?” I whispered because I couldn’t talk any louder. “Is that you?”

“I will explain you how it is going on from now,” his voice was cold and I shivered. “Your life doesn’t matter anymore, brat. Your past? Nothing. Your future? We’ll see. It all depends on you.”

“What are you talki…”

“No interruption when your master is talking,” he was coming closer. “The only thing which matters is present. Nothing more, nothing less. You’ll address me as Master because that’s who I’m for you. Your master. I’ll train you to become a mistress who would be wanted by all men,” he smirked. “You’ll become living art.”

“Levi, I…”

“Tch,” he put down his hand on my mouth and made sure that I wouldn’t be able to breath for few seconds before he put it away and cupped my cheek. “When you will do a mistake and make me angry, I’ll punish you. When you will please me, I’ll reward you. But the fact that you won’t appreciate it at the beginning is normal. No worries.”

I wanted to say something but the fear paralyzed me whole. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t talk. I was almost not even capable to breathe properly.

“What about moving on to another step of welcoming, brat?” he smiled deviously and when it came to my mind what he plans to do… I started to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**LEVI'S POV**

I knew from the first moment I saw her she would be an interesting choice. The call in the early morning a week ago put me in wondering if I was able to find such a woman. [H/C] hair was none problem at all. But the face features? Most of my clients didn’t care, this one did too much. 

Erwin Smith, former commander in army who lost his arm in a war and had no intention to find a loving woman who could grant him children. Not after what he went through. I didn’t expect him to call me, he wasn’t that kind of a man who wasted his money carelessly but… having a good fuck anytime he wanted? Obviously… a good investment for him.

[F/N] was someone who wouldn’t catch anyone’s eyes at first sight. She was rather quiet and reserve. However, when she spoke up, she became a totally different woman with a rough personality, with opinion. I knew she was a challenge but I was the one who was constantly finding them. 

“LEVI!” I heard her desperate voice screaming my name. Such a change… most of women who I captured were pleading for a help. No, not her. I was 100% sure that she didn’t want to be… we could say ordinary. Plus, even her calling out my name was definitely hard for her. Because she lost her control which she loved too much. I laughed quietly to myself while drinking a cup of tea. This would be interesting 3 months.

-TIME SKIP-

It was pretty long night for me while [F/N] was screaming. However, she probably passed out after some time from exhaustion. I went to the kitchen where I saw Petra preparing my breakfast. I smiled at her.

“What are you doing here, brat?”

She giggled. She had crush on me from the first day she started to work here. She never questioned my job nor what I did to my future courtesans even though she hoped she would be able to melt my heart. She wasn’t and would never be but… while she was a good housekeeper, I didn’t care. I paid her enough money to be shushed and only do her job and pay student loans.

“Thought you had hard night after taking in another girl and that it’d nice for you to have breakfast.”

“I told you I’ll pay you fully no matter what. Initial days are always hard,” I said without looking at her. I sat down to the table and opened newspapers.

“Usually, they are quiet the second day. I won’t come whole week, I think that…”

“You are not paid for thinking, Petra. Just do your job and be quiet.”

“Yes, sir,” she whispered embarrassedly and put the plate with food in front of me as well as cup of tea. “Enjoy your food, sir.”

“And you your day, brat.”

After that she left and I sighed. It was hard to find a housekeeper who would somehow accept my job. I was getting bored in case of Petra but… as I said before, she was good in it. And who knows, maybe once someone would order a girl of her appearance and after getting too much bored…

I chuckled to myself and took a sip of the tea. I should welcome [F/N] today. Introduce her new life which waited for her. I’d lie if I said that I hated firsts nights. Mike? Yes. Hanji? Hanji had totally different approach in case of her position. The only woman in between men. She had to fight hard to earn her respect from the others which she did. I saw that in her. And the others? Still too new in this field, it was hard to tell what they appreciated and what didn’t. 

I stood up after finishing my breakfast and slowly walked towards the door of the room she was held in. I smiled and opened them. She moved slightly on the bed and I could hear her hoarse voice from screaming.

“Levi? Is that you?”

I smiled sadistically, she’d be able to see it if she was a little bit closer. “I will explain you how it is going on from now. Your life doesn’t matter anymore, brat,” I’s slowly approaching her and saw as her body shivered from the coldness which was radiating out of me. “You past? Nothing. Your future? We’ll see. It all depends on you.”

“What are you talki…” 

“No interruption when your master is talking. The only thing which matters is present. Nothing more, nothing less. You’ll address me as Master because that’s who I’m for you,” oh god, how much did I love this initial speech. Those confused looks of girls who didn’t exactly know what was happening to them. It got me hard and the release was close. “Your master,” I continued. “I’ll train you to become a mistress who would be wanted by all men. You’ll become living art,” a smirked appeared on my lips.

“Levi, I…”

“Tch,” I silenced her by my palm which covered her nose as well. She couldn’t breathe for few seconds, only after being enough satisfied by the plea in her eyes, I put the hand away and cupped her cheek. “When you will make a mistake, and make me angry, I’ll punish you. When you will please me, I’ll reward you. But the fact that you won’t appreciate it at the beginning is normal. No worries.”

I almost could physically feel her fear. She was paralyzed, she couldn’t move nor talk. It was such a satisfying view.

“What about moving on to another step of welcoming?” I smiled at her and when it came to her mind, she started to shiver and scream. My hand covered her mouth and nose once again.

“This is not quite a behavior I appreciate or am glad to see. Do you know what that means, pet?” I was looking at her sadistically because I couldn’t wait to do what I planned. 

You know, you could become good in job only when you started to truly love it. The job had to come your hobby as well and mine was one.

“Please, Levi, no… I know you aren’t like that…” she was pleading, tears running down her beautiful face.

“I told you that you will call me Master from now and you didn’t obey. This really look like a punishment for you,” my smirk grew wider. “But no worries, pet, you’ll learn pretty soon. Do you understand what I just said?”

She licked her lips. “Yes.”

“Yes what?” I raised my right eyebrow. 

“Yes, Master.”

“That’s my good girl,” I turned her around on her stomach and heard as she started to sob loudly. I didn’t care, it was the inconvenient part of what was happening. 

When I stood up she tried to jerk away from me but the chains didn’t let her to do so. I slowly walked to the wardrobe. I could feel her gaze on my back and I smirked. I took out scissor. When I turned to face her, her face turned to the opposite side.

“I need to get you out those clothes of yours,” I came to her and started to cut her t-shirt of her. Her sobs became louder with every cut I made. When I was done, I cut through the sleeves and pulled the destroyed t-shirt away from her. I unclasped her bra and cut the straps as well. When there was none clothing left on her upper body, I slowly run my fingers through her back and her body started to shake uncontrollably. 

“You know… I like it when woman can’t put her shit together. When she is trembling, afraid of what’s coming next,” as I said that words, I’d see how she put so much effort in stopping that shaking that I had to laugh. I took her by her hips and put her up on all fours. She tried to pull away especially after cold metal touched her naked skin.

“Be good girl, pet and stay this way,” I said directly into her ear. She didn’t reply and it started to make me angry. I smacked her ass and she jerked a little from my touch. 

“Yes, Master,” she answered quickly after she realized why she was hit. She stayed almost still and it made me smirk once again.

“Now, trousers. The very first thing you should know is that trousers aren’t the sexiest item you could find in your wardrobe,” I said casually, almost with friendly tone. “It’s almost asexual. We don’t want you to be not desirable, do we?” 

Her crying grew on intensity as I opened the button on her jeans and started to pull them down with her panties as well. 

“Please, please, don’t…” came out of her as she fell on her belly when I pushed her so I could erase that irritable piece of clothing.

“Shush,” I smacked her ass and put her in the position she was in before. When my arm wandered between her thighs, she squeezed them together. I sighed.

“Not gonna work this way, [F/N],” I used her name for the first time and she stilled. “I can make you open yourself for me but you won’t appreciate it, pet. I’d like to save it for later.”

She relaxed a little and my fingers toucher her sex. She was wet already as I thought she’d be. “Someone wants to be fucked badly, hm, pet? There is a slut in every woman. I have never doubted it. And here we’re… it seems it counts for you as well.”

“Go fuck yourself,” she said through gritted teeth and I smacked her once again. She had fighting spirit and I liked it. As I said before, I loved challenges and she was one of them. 

“Oh, no, no, no,” I laughed and could feel how she shivered. “I’m going to fuck you and you’ll like it.”

I pushed my trousers down my legs and position myself behind her. She wanted to jerk away once more but I didn’t give her such a chance. 

“Calm down or it’ll be worse for you.”

“You’re saying that how if it wasn’t till now,” she grunted what make me laugh once more.

“Don’t underestimate my abilities, dear [F/N]. I could make it 100 times worse for you if I wanted. But because I’m such a good Master, I won’t,” I paused for a second and then added: “for now.”

She cried out when I started to push my penis inside her. She was tight. When I pushed even more forward, she moaned slightly through her sobs. It was enough caring for now, I thrust in her with my full length and she screamed a little in a pain. Then I moved out and in with increasing intensity while listening to her moans which almost totally replaced her sobs. 

“I told you,” I said through my gritted teeth, “that you’ll like it. The way I’m filling you. I can say I’m right. Not only because of those moans of yours but also considering the fact how you’re clenching your walls around me.”

She sobbed and I increased the intensity of my movement once again. She was close to her climax. Her breathing was faster and clenching on me harder. When she came, I almost lost control but I drove myself out of her.

“Just tell me, pet,” I said harshly, “did anyone fuck that beautiful ass of yours?”

She was still putting herself at a place from the orgasm she just went through and bluffed out quietly: “What?”

“I’ll let go the way you asked be. I forgot to tell you how and when there is a possibility to ask. However, in general you don’t have such a privilege.”

She quietly muttered: “I’m sorry, Master.”

“And what do you say for giving you release?” I asked with a grin which found its place on my lips again.

“Thank you, Master.”

“Good girl and now,” I smacked her ass lightly. “How is it with your anal experience?”

She swallowed before answering: “None.”

“None what?”

“None experience, Master.”

She was angry, I’d say that and it made me somehow hornier than I already was. Poor little girl who didn’t know a thing about anything considering this world.

“Anal virgin then,” I whispered and got off the bed. I walked to the wardrobe once again and pulled out lubricant and medium-sized dildo. It should be enough to prepare her for me.

“Let’s do this then, pet,” I walked back and saw that she was laying on her back sobbing hard. I raised my eyebrow. 

“What’s that, brat? Who gave you a permission to change the position you’re in?”

“Please, please…” she started between sobs, “don’t do this. At least this. Don’t.”

I stroke her cheek and she relaxed a little which gave me a moment of surprise. I smacked it and her head turn to the other side. Her cries were loud and irritable. 

“Stop this and turn around. Don’t ever try do it again. When I order you to stay in certain position, as I remember I did, you simply stay in that. If not, you’ll be punished. Because you’re new to this world, I won’t punish your behavior more than I already did. But for the future,” I leaned down to her, “be sure I’ll beat out of you that insolence. Do you copy that, pet?”

“Yes, Master,” she said while sobbing.

“And now, what did I said?”

“To turn around, Master.”

“What are you waiting for then?”

She slowly turned back on her belly and put her ass in the air. I liked the view. I climbed behind her once again and put some lubricant on her ass. I pushed one finger in and she jerked away a little. 

“Don’t,” I said while stilling her in place by the other hand. My finger was coming in and out and there was tension in her body. “Relax. That’s just a good advice. If you don’t, I still will do this and it’ll be more painful for you.”

My finger was still moving in and out as I’d feel that a little bit of tension fell from her. I pulled away my hand and applied some lubricant on the dildo before positioning it at her ass entry. I pushed it at first lightly, she cried out in pain and then I moved it more forward. When it was fully inside, she shook a little when she realized what I was planning next when my penis hit the entrance to her vagina.

**Reader’s POV**

I was shaking once again. I was already humiliated enough. He made me come. For god’s sake! This psychopath made me come and that orgasm shook my world and mind so badly, that I felt like if I was a rag not a human being.

As he was pushing dildo into my ass, I wanted to scream so heavily that it almost made me pass out. It was such a strange feeling to have something there. Something, which was stretching it so much that I couldn’t almost take it. However, it wasn’t SO bad as I thought at first. It was a little bit pleasant. 

When it was fully in, I thought he would do something with it but he didn’t. Instead of that he positioned his penis into the entrance of my vagina and I started to shake more. No, he couldn’t do that! But he did. He thrusted in me and I cried out because of the pain. My ass was stretched out by the dildo while he was stretching out my vagina. I didn’t have sex for longer time and definitely didn’t experience anything like this before. He was moving in and out of me and my cries were louder and louder. I knew that it was turning him on, I knew it, but I couldn’t help myself. I felt so miserable and literally like nothing. Like if my existence didn’t have any value.

“Stop jerking yourself away,” he smacked my ass and I sobbed. Tears were blocking my vision even though it was dark in the room. 

I wanted to focus on anything else than him. Anything. I just couldn’t. His moves begun bringing me pleasure and I moaned against my will. It was intensifying by every thrust he made and suddenly… he was out. I stilled before I realized he pulled out the dildo out of my ass as well. I felt empty but he didn’t give me any time to adjust to that new feeling. He pushed his penis at the place the dildo was before and I cried out again.

“Relax,” his voice wasn’t comforting at all but I did as he said. It would hurt me, not him, if I was fighting him more. 

His penis was stretching my ass even more because it was bigger and longer. When he was fully in, he started to move once again. At first slowly, then faster. His thrusts were faster by every single one he did. It hurt. It hurt a lot and tears were rolling down my cheeks. He moaned and it made me feel disgusted even more. When I thought that I wouldn’t take it anymore, he came. In my ass. I was crying louder.

He pulled himself out and patted my butt. I fell on the mattress and saw his silhouette. The light from the hall wasn’t enough to see him properly. He dressed and walked away. Like that. Without any word. He left me there like that – used, embarrassed, sore and full of his semen. Tears were falling down my face faster and drove me to restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

READER’S POV

I woke up thirsty as never before. And so fucking sore that I had to cry out a little from pain which was spreading throughout my whole body. I turned on my back because I was sleeping whole night on my belly and regretted that decision. My ass was the sorest place on my body and a contact with mattress was nothing comfortable for me. Before I could find any position which could be more pleasant, the door opened.

My eyes wandered to the silhouette of Levi. I denied to call him Master in my mind. No way to do that! I was so disgusted that I almost threw up but I suppressed the need to do so.

He walked slowly towards me and I tried to move as far away from him as possible. I was scared that he’d do the same thing as last night to me… and the scariest thing at it was that my body somehow responded to that memory of him being inside me. I felt the increasing wetness in between my thighs. I squeezed them. Levi didn’t miss it and smirked.

“Our little whore would like round two, wouldn’t she?” he laughed quietly before sitting next to me. I stopped the moving because there was literally no point to do so. I was stupid. So fucking stupid. 

“What do you want?” I snapped out without thinking.

He raised his right eyebrow: “Is that the way how you should talk to me, brat?” 

I was looking at him. It felt like if long hours passed instead of minutes before I lightly shook my head.

“I see,” he stood up and pulled me to the edge of the bed where he was standing. The pain in my ass was unbelievable but the one which spread through my chained wrists was worse. He leaned in and whispered in my ear: “What you say to your Master when you do something wrong?”

I hardly swallowed before I was able to speak and still, it was so hard with sore throat: “I’m sorry, Master.”

“For what?” he asked quietly.

“I’m sorry for my rude behavior, Master.”

“Good,” he replied and moved off. I didn’t know where he went but he came back with glass of water. He put it on bedside table.

“I’ll unchain you, pet, but here are some conditions. Listen carefully.”

I nodded and waited for him to speak. He shook his head.

“You won’t fight me. If you do so, you will be punished. Don’t try anything. Even when you think you could run away, you simply can’t. You’ll find out why soon. Do you copy that?”

I nodded again. He slapped me.

“Answer me.”

“Yes, Master,” I said with disgust in my voice and tears in my eyes.

“Good, I’ll unchain you now,” he sprawled above me and unlocked the chains. When my wrists were finally free, I put them to my chest. They hurt. He helped me sit and held the cup for me to drink. 

In that moment I almost thought that I’s sitting here with human being. With someone who cared. But todays slap and last night? Those things were showing me otherwise.

“I’ll take you to the shower now,” he said after I drunk whole cup of water. He put it back on the table. “You’ll go in front of me. I don’t think it’s necessary to repeat what I said before. But,” he put one strand of my hair behind ear, “you must know, that this is just temporary. Every courtesan walks into room behind her master, not as the first one. You’re new to this. There is a long way ahead of us which we need to walk.”

He stood up and did one step back to give me space.

“Can I ask something, Master?” my voice full of bitter.

“When you ask so nicely, yes, you can.”

“How am I supposed to know where we are going when you will walk behind me?”

He smirked. “Smart-ass, huh?” 

I didn’t say anything patiently waiting for his answer. He sighed.

“I’ll give you instructions, of course, brat. Now go.”

I turned around and did one, two, three steps before I fell on the floor helplessly. He didn’t help me to get back up on the legs. He was just standing there watching me closely.

“I can’t get up…”

“Then crawl.”

“What?”

“This again,” he sighed and squatted. His hand slid in my hair and pulled my head up painfully. “Your behavior is unacceptable and you know it. I won’t neglect it anymore, do you understand my words, my little whore?”

I wanted to nod or say something but the pain was so unbearable that I just couldn’t.

“Punishment will wait for you. Now crawl or get up on your feet. I don’t care how or at which pace… just move!” he let my head go and it almost bumped into floor. He was standing there, waiting for me to finally move.

I didn’t have the strength to get up on feet so I only pushed myself on all four. I was moving slowly, it felt like a lifetime till I got to door. Every part of my body hurt. 

“Turn left,” his stoic voice sounded through the hall when I finally made it there. I did as he told me to do even though I didn’t want to. Everything in me was screaming to stop and do something but in reality… I didn’t know what to do. If he was right and there was no escape then I’d receive only worse punishment than he already planned for me. And only God knew what it was. I was afraid. No, not afraid. Terrified!

While I was crawling on all fours, I was trying to get as many looks around myself as possible. The hall was practically empty with none furniture or anything else. Only door here and there, nothing else. Empty, white walls with nothing. Not even a picture.

“Stop,” he said quietly and I immediately obeyed. I looked to my left to find out there was a door. He opened them for me. I didn’t know if I could go in or wait for his further instructions.

“Well,” he chuckled and I shivered from that sound. It wasn’t pleasant chuckle, just pure evil. “Someone is finally finding out what is expected from her? Get in.”

I crawled into the bathroom which was warmer than the room I was arrested in.

“Stand up,” command came and I looked around me to find something on what I could lean to obey once again. He reached to me with his right hand and I blinked few times before I took it.

“Thank you.”

He raised his eyebrow when our eyes made a contact.

“…Master,” I added quickly. He nodded in approval before showing on toilet. “You can pee, shit, I don’t care. Just do it. Afterwards you’ll go to the shower and because I’m a good Master, I’ll do something about that wounds on your…” he didn’t finish his sentence, only frown. “Even though… well, we’ll see. Everything depends on your behavior, brat. Take that into consideration before doing anything stupid.”

I slowly walked to the toilet while praying to the Gods to not fall again. When I got there and sat down, I looked at him. He leaned against the wall and was looking directly at me. I swallowed.

“Master?”

He raised his eyebrow again without saying anything. I took that as an approval.

“Will you look at me, Master? While I’ll…”

“Feeling uncomfortable, my little whore?” 

I nodded slightly. The sound of his laugh jerked me. 

“Well… take your time. But you need to know I’m impatient person. Better do it quicker than slower.”

I swallowed again. I felt so horrible and definitely not like a human being. I was humiliated and that was probably his goal – to humiliate and violate me so much that I wouldn’t be able to defy him in any manner. That I’d gladly obey to anything he’ll want. I silently promised myself that I won’t allow it. However, a small part of me was slowly breaking inside my head. I shook it a little and did my business while trying to ignore his gray eyes which were watching me closely.

When I was done, I stood up, my legs were shaking. I obediently waited for his command. He smirked knowingly.

“Go to the shower.”

“Yes, Master,” I said and walked slowly. Every single bruise and wound on my body was screaming of soreness. When I got to the shower, I slide the door open. It was huge. I’s totally sure that even 10 people would be able to wash there comfortably without touching anyone around. When I scanned it, my eyes wandered towards the corner and I swallowed. 

“What are you waiting for, brat? Get in.”

I jumped up a little when his voice sounded directly behind me. I didn’t hear him coming, I didn’t feel his breath on my neck. I started to shake once again but obeyed without any hesitation. The chains which I saw in the corner were too terrifying and I tried as hard as I could to not look at them. But my eyes didn’t listen to me, they were magnetized.

“Worried that I will chain you up again or getting excited?” 

I wanted to send him to the hell. I wanted to kick him, do something to defend myself. I knew it would be for nothing. Even though he was pretty small, he had a lot of strength and there was no chance to win. However, I knew I had to react somehow.

“I’m not quite sure, Master.”

He chuckled. “Turn around, pet.”

I realized that every time I annoyed him somehow, he called me brat. When I pleased him, he chose a nickname pet instead. Should I focus on that? On the fact that he was still a human being under all of the violation? I didn’t know. I was screwed. I turned to face him and saw that he put all of his clothes down. 

“Then, I don’t know if it’ll please you or terrify, but I don’t care. I won’t use it today but soon enough.”

I nodded and watched him as he stepped inside of the shower right in front of me. 

-LEVI’S POV-

I loved her terrified. I loved a fact she was considering herself as a strong human being, a strong woman, who wouldn’t break down. Who would do anything to save herself. That was the best part of my job – to watch closely as that stubbornness was vanishing out of their body, eyes and soul. I knew what she was thinking – that maybe behind all of this was something human about me. Something kind. That I’d change my opinion and let her go. I trembled a little out of excitement which ran through my body after imagining her disappointment and pain which will occur after finding out that none of her defense mechanism of her mind was right. I couldn’t wait to see her broken down. 

I pushed her under one of the showers and turned on the water. She jumped a little when coldness hit her body and I couldn’t suppress the smirk. I didn’t want to punish her yet so I changed the temperature of it and saw relief in her eyes.

“Wash me,” I said while observing her. She blinked few times before she obeyed. Hm… she really thought she would go out of this so easily? Stupid brat. So, so stupid. 

She took a sponge from the holder but I stopped her hand before she could squeeze gel on it.

“By your hands. I don’t quite like that thing on my body,” I lied, of course. I didn’t mind. I just wanted to make her uncomfortable a little bit more than she already was. I could feel the tense coming from her body.

“But…”

I raised eyebrows. She put the sponge on its original place and squeezed the gel in her palm. Her [e/c] orbs find mine. She waited for my command.

“Start anywhere you want. The only thing you have to remember is, that you have to clean my whole body. None square millimeter avoided.”

She nodded slightly and gently touched my shoulders. Her warm hands were delicately passing through my body. She tried to avoid my ass and penis for as long as she could. I wondered if she hoped that I’d forget on my command. 

“On your knees, pet,” I said kindly. She obeyed immediately and I smiled. It was such a beautiful view. Her full breasts right in front of my gaze and that little trembling of her body which was showing that she wasn’t so well-balanced as she thought she was.

“There are two spots on my body you avoided the entire time. Do you know which are those?”

She nodded lightly before replying: “Yes, Master.”

“Name them.”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Your private areas.”

I laughed loudly and she jerked away a little. She really amused me a lot. “My private areas, brat?” I said aloud and shook my head a little. “Well, what about cleaning that ass of mine first?” 

I turned my back to her. Only running water was interrupting the silence which suddenly fell all around us. After few moments and few breaths, she touched my ass. When she was done, I turned back to face her.

“And now… my other private area.”

She nodded and lifted her hands, before I stopped her. “No by your hands. Your mouth.”

“But… but…” she swallowed. “Master, you won’t be properly cleaned that way. My mouth… it’s filthy.” 

I knelt down so my eyes would be in the same level as hers. “Do you even think about not obeying my command?”

“No, Master…”

“Really? Because it seems so. You will do as I wish you should. And advice to you – no teeth. Not because I don’t like it when woman scratch my shaft gently… but you need to learn how far you can go by that. If I’ll feel your teeth, only a little bit, I’ll punish you. And trust me,” I touched gently her face even though there was a threat, “you don’t want to be punished more than you already will be. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master…” she said so quite that I almost didn’t hear her. I stood up and waited for her to move.

She came a little bit closer and lifted one of her hands. “I told you – no hands.”

“How I’m supposed to…”

I took my penis in my hand and directed it to her face. “Open your mouth.”

As she did so, I pushed it a little in her mouth. She started to suck it and I moaned a little. She was tickling the top with her tongue and moved her head up and down a little. But only to the half of it.

“Stop,” I caught her head in my hand and burrowed my fingers into her hair. “Open your mouth as wide as you can, suck while I’ll pound in it.”

I didn’t wait for any response because her mouth was full, I started to move instead. In and out of her beautiful shaped lips, deeper and deeper by every single thrust. I could hear that I was choking her, but she didn’t push me away. She started to suck me and I pushed myself in her throat every single time. I came in her mouth hard and let her swallow every single bit of it. 

I pushed her away and pulled myself out. Her face was red, she started to cough. When she looked up and our eyes met, I could see pure hatred in hers. I smirked because I knew this would be even more interesting than I thought at first. And I couldn’t wait.


	4. Chapter 4

READER'S POV

He was pounding in and out of my mouth. I wanted to be disgusted, I wanted to push him away, to fight him… I just wasn’t able to do so and some sick part of me enjoyed it. I enjoyed being forced to give him a blow job. I enjoyed that feeling of him choking me with his length. When he finally came into my mouth, I swallowed as a good girl and started to cough a little. My eyes met his and hatred, which was slowly filling my body as his semen filled my mouth before, was definitely seen in my eyes as well. I just couldn’t decide if this hatred was targeted more on me or him. He smirked and I shivered. 

“That defiance I can see in your eyes amuses me so much you can’t even imagine, pet,” that smirk didn’t leave his face while he was talking. “I just simply cannot wait to beat it out of you. Oh, how much I’ll enjoy it.” 

I swallowed and looked down on his feet. Was he trying to intimidate me? If yes, he did it pretty good. I knew what was his goal but I couldn’t help myself. I was afraid, oh my god, so afraid. However, some kind of weird excitement was flowing through my veins. How it was even possible? He was acting as if I was a thing not human being. Why his acting was making me to want more? I was ashamed. Fear and shame aren’t emotions which should go in together. 

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself up. I was watching him and enjoyed his well-built body. I shook my head slightly. 

“Clean yourself. I don’t have whole day for that, brat,” he said slightly annoyed. Then, I saw a flash of the camera by peripheral vision. I looked directly at him with shock in the face and another flash came from his direction. He put down the camera. 

“When we met for the first time, you told me that most of the photos don’t present art, only made up scenes. In your opinion, true art of photos is delivered from the capturing of moments. Do you remember what I said to you when you woke up?”

“No, Master,” I said quietly waiting for his response.

“That you will become living art. I plan to keep my word, my dear pet. And by the excitement I can see in your face… you can’t wait.”

-TIME SKIP-

After shower, he took me back to that black room. He chained me up and left. I was naked and shivered. I didn’t even know how I fell asleep, till the door opened again. However, I heard two pair of steps instead of one. I opened my eyes and saw woman who came in with Levi. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it shut.

“This horrible light,” woman said with smile in her voice. “I’m not even capable to see her face appropriately, Shorty! This room is disaster.”

“Shut up, Shitty-glasses. Do your job and leave.”

She chuckled and motioned him. “You should put her ass a little in the air and pull her legs apart. And give me some fucking light! I cannot do my job without it.”

He tsked and turned on the light which blinded me. When he wanted to put my ass in the air, I started to fight back and jerking myself away. I had no idea what was the point of all of this but it was confusing me and I felt unbelievable anger flowing through my veins. 

“Get your hands away from me, you stupid jerk!” I shouted at him. Woman started to laugh.

“Ah, Shorty, this one is really something!” 

“Shut up, Shitty-glasses,” he said through gritted teeth and slapped me. The pain didn’t stop me from fighting. I had no idea where from that strength and defiance was coming from, I just couldn’t stop. He let me go for a moment and then lied on me. His mouth only few millimeters away from my ear.

“Listen, if you won’t fucking stop right now, I promise you – you will wish you would never be born.”

I stopped. He was looking directly into my eyes now and I could feel how hard he was on my belly. He was turned on, oh my god, he was fucking turned on because of my defiance. I relaxed a little, angry at myself that I lost control. How come? 

He lifted himself smirking and put my ass in the air while pulling apart my legs. “Stay in this position, don’t dare to say anything.”

I opened my mouth to answer him as a good girl would do, but I said nothing. Would something like, “yes, Master,” make him mad as well? I didn’t want to find out. I really didn’t. 

“Good,” he said and let the woman replace him.

“Ooookay, my dear, I don’t really agree with most of the techniques Shorty uses in his training, but while it is working and the girls enjoy it…,” she shrugged. “While you are here only for… such a short time, it is normal you still fight. Let’s find out if you are healthy down there, what do you say on that, dear?”

Gynecologist? I wasn’t sure but when she started the examination, it was 100% that she was doctor. Doctor, who is included in such a horrible thing like human slavery? I wanted to throw up. I started to imagine to be somewhere else, I didn’t want to think what she was doing. I didn’t want to know why.

“I hope you didn’t get her pregnant yet,” she said with smile in her voice. “It would be such a waste. Her face… her face is stunning. If I didn’t have mine job and courtesan I work on for now, I’d seriously consider investment into her.”

“Shut up, Shitty-glasses. I’d appreciate your silence.” 

She laughed and continued in her job. When she stopped and stood up, Levi helped me to get into more comfortable position.

“Okay, I need to take her blood for some testing. In case of birth-control… we’ll go for injection as usually?” 

I didn’t hear his answer, he probably only nodded or something like that. 

“Sit up, my dear,” woman smiled at me but before I obliged, I looked at Levi for making myself sure. 

“Go for it, pet.”

“Yes, Master,” I answered while sitting up. That woman, the doctor, took my blood and prepared injection with birth-control. No one desired his prostitute and slave to become pregnant, of course. I wanted to laugh, hysterically, as loudly as possible but I knew that’s not a good idea.

“It’s done!” she tapped you lightly on your arm. “Hey, Shorty! I need to talk to you about her initiation night.” 

“Shut up and go out of the room. Wait for me in my office.”

“As you wish so,” she winked at him. “Just make sure that jerking yourself off won’t take too long, I don’t have whole day for you.”

She left and closed door behind her. I could hear quiet steps which wandered away quickly. Levi squatted in front of me and lightly touched my knee. I shivered. 

“It’s pitiful that I still will have to punish you after all,” he shook his head. “In the end, you’re such a good girl, waiting for my permission. Shitty-glasses has some shits to tell me so… I’ll leave for now. Then I will come back for you. We will enjoy dinner together.”

I blinked few times and shivered. I have a really, really bad feeling about that dinner and his face… his face just confirmed that it will be bad. He stood up and left as he indicated he will. I fell into bed and started to cry, loudly while listening to his quiet steps.

-LEVI’S POV- 

“What the hell you want from me, Shitty-glasees that it cannot wait?” I said angrily. She was sitting on my chair and her legs were stretched through whole table. I inhaled deeply and imagined how I would spank [F/N]. Yes, spanking her will definitely help me with the anger on Hanji.

“Come on, she looks so fucking stunning with that face of hers. She is… different and exceptional. And, that’s only my guess but I think I’m guessing right, she is super responsive. Isn’t she?”

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the free chair. “Yes, she definitely is. She hates it, of course. She hates that she likes what I do to her but… she cannot help herself.”

“It’s normal. Still…” Hanji shook her head slightly. “I think that there is something exceptional about her. Not only her face nor her gaze. It will be hard to break her if you’re even capable to do that. Or anyone else.”

I frowned. “What are you saying, Shitty-glasses?” 

She shrugged. “There are some people – between women as well as men – who are different. Harder. Who enjoy punishment, overpowering and degradation. Still, on the other hand, they love to spread it further. They can take it and give it to others as well. Hm… as I said, she would be interesting investment.”

“How… no, I won’t ask anything. You’re weird from the moment I got to know you and that’s fucking many years ago.” 

Hanji giggled and stood up. “Ah… I need to go. My young lady waits for me. Can you even imagine how hard it was to break her? Beautiful, beautiful young woman. Stubborn. Hard.” 

I raised my eyebrows and smirked. “Leonhart girl, huh?”

She tilted her head to the side and smiled. “Oh, yes! That particular person… I still didn’t decide if he was just too soft to get to her differently or if he hates her bastard father so fucking much that he decided to go after his daughter. Who knows. I have never ever questioned motives of my clients.”

She got me interested. “Who wants her?”

“Do you remember that Bertolt guy? Shy and cute. I was imagining getting him down on his knees and pleading to give him opportunity to eat me out.”

“Gross, Shitty-glasses,” I said disgusted. Yes, she was bisexual but she could be smart enough to realize that I definitely wasn’t in that kind of things. 

She started to laugh while watching me closely. “Well… no one ordered someone with his outlook so… my imagination is not fulfilled. Still… I liked how that thing with Annie goes.”

“Did you really break her spirit?” I raised my left eyebrow. 

“Well…” she took out her phone, unlocked it and handed it to me. There was live video from her house. I could manage to find out that. And there, in the middle of one of her halls was Annie Leonhart kneeling on a mat with her hands behind her back patiently waiting for her Mistress to arrive back.


	5. Chapter 5

**-READER’S POV-**

 

I was waiting in my bed for my execution. Well… probably not literally for my execution but I felt like if it was. I was just sitting there, not moving even though I wasn’t handcuffed to the head of my bed anymore. My bed… I laughed quietly. I was sure that step by step I was becoming crazier and crazier.

 

The door opened and I lifted my head. I saw his silhouette and thought that he would come in. He didn’t. He was just waiting there, watching me closely.

 

“Get up and come,” he said and left. I blinked for few times before getting up.

 

I walked as slow as I could. I couldn’t force my body to go faster. When I got to the hall, I could see him leaning in one of the walls near the door of my cell. He stayed quiet and started to walk away, I followed him.

 

Yes, someone would say that I shouldn’t do it. That I should fight more and be more persistent in my obedience. However, I was afraid. Really afraid of what he could do to me. And excited as well. That emotion was killing me.

 

We entered the kitchen as I was capable to find out. I looked around myself and my eyes fell on a plate with food situated on the table. Levi approached me from behind and lightly touched my shoulders.

 

“I believe that you’re hungry after so many days without food. I prepare something for you.”

 

I felt… happy? I actually couldn’t explain that feeling properly. I just… felt fine. As if this nightmare finally ended and I was there with someone who appreciated me, who liked me, who maybe… wanted something more? That nothing happened.

 

He pushed me towards table, my eyes focused purely on the plate there. My stomach started to make loud sounds. We stopped and I felt some pressure on my shoulders. I thought that Levi wanted from me to sit down on the chair but he pushed me down on my knees. And in that particular moment I realized that I started to fool myself. That I let myself to get lost within my imagination and that I’ll pay for this mistake sooner than later.

 

“What the hell…” I whispered with a hope that he’d not hear me. On the floor, right in front of me, was dog bowl filled with potatoes and meat. The very same meal which was on the plate… the only difference was, that this one was in dog bowl. Fucking dog bowl! I wanted to scream so much but I couldn’t make any sound.

 

“Enjoy your meal, pet,” he said quietly into my ear. I felt his fingers and something else on my neck before I heard quiet click. I looked down and could see collar with a lead which Levi held in his hand. I was shaking so hard. I fell on all fours and started to back away. He chuckled. When I was far enough and put my own fingers on the collar, he heavily dragged the lead and I fell. The collar choked me and I started to cry. I closed my eyes while tears were slowly falling down my cheeks. No, I didn’t want to cry. I just wanted to die.

 

Flash. That flash forced me to open my eyes and looked at him. Second flash and my sobs took on the intensity. Third flash. He put down his camera which came from nowhere.

 

“You should eat, pet or did you expect to eat from regular plate?” he shook his head slightly and then, with a smirk placed on his lips, he found my eyes with his. “You’re not ordinary human. You are courtesan. Living art. Living art which will adjust according to expectations of its owner. Did you ever hear of art which is capable to do that? To become anybody’s expectation?”

 

I didn’t move, I was just lying down there. He continued his speech.

 

“You’re in such a deep love with art, with photos. And you… you’ll become the most delicate form of art. I consider you my pet and I’d love you to behave as one. Maybe someone, your future owner, will expect you to adjust according to his will and trust me, he’ll definitely want that. However, right now, right here, you’re mine.”

 

“I’m mine, not yours…” I said quietly while breaking eye contact. I knew what was coming next, he pulled the lead again and my body with it. My hands fired at the collar on my neck with desperate effort to ease the pain, to stop being choked. Tears, which stopped falling from my eyes, started to flow down the cheeks once again.

 

Somehow, he pulled me near his legs while I was fighting for every single breath, he pushed me up to my legs and forced my upper body down on the table, right next to the plate.

 

“Please, Master, stop this…” I didn’t even realize how I called him, I just wanted him to stop. To bring end to this despair I was going through.

 

“It’s too late, brat,” he said quietly. I heard jingling of irons before he chained one of my arms to the table. Then, he chained my other arm and continued with my legs. One would ask – why no fighting, [F/N]? Fight! But after losing so much oxygen, I was happy to take as many deep breaths as possible while preparing for what was coming next. And, oh, God knew how much I was afraid.

 

**-LEVI’S POV-**

 

I enjoyed the view I was given. [F/N]’s exposed ass, directly in front of me. Excitement started to flow through my veins. I knew she would protest. That didn’t surprise me. The truth was that I couldn’t wait anymore to finally punish her appropriately enough.

 

I walked around the table while watching her body which was shaking with fear. I could hear her desperate breathing. She was filling her lungs with oxygen she lost but by every breath, her fear was more and more apparent as well as the shiver which started to control that beautiful body of hers. I chuckled and opened one of the cupboards which served for my equipment. I took out paddle and flogger. This would be enough for today, I was sure about that.

 

“My dearest pet,” I said quietly and pushed the plate away. I replaced it with paddle. Her eyes widened. The flogger, which I kept, was the better start for her. Yes, I wanted to see her ass red and listen to her screams and pleading but still… She wasn’t used to any kind of these things and I didn’t want her to completely loose herself in her mind. I wanted her to enjoy what was done to her. Courtesan who enjoys being overpowered and humiliated, who enjoys the pain, who enjoys being whipped… that kind of courtesan was the most appreciated between men of all kinds.

 

“I’ll start lightly. I don’t want you to… break down. I don’t want you to become body without any soul. I want you to become whore who enjoys her job. But instead of it to be your job, it should be your purpose,” while talking, I lifted the flogger a little. Its ends were touching her back of thighs, her ass and back. She shivered. I could say that it was from the excitement and when I touched with the fingers of my other hand, which didn’t hold the flogger, her sex, I could tell that for sure.

 

“Someone wants to be fucked,” I leaned down I bite her shoulder.

 

“Please, Master…” she whispered. I had no idea what she wanted. To be fucked? To be released? Not to be beaten? Oh… the release was definitely not happening anytime soon.

 

“Yes, pet?” I said with hoarse voice.

 

“Don’t… l-let me g-go, please, Master…”

 

I raised my eyebrows. “Why I would do that, brat?” I wouldn’t lie, I was slightly irritated. I should clog her mouth. However, I was too excited to hear her screams.

 

“Ma-Master, you c-can do anything… any-any…” she was choking herself with her own cries but I didn’t interrupt her. I wanted her to finish her plead. “Anything… y-y-ou want to do… to me.”

 

I chuckled and she shivered under me. My index and middle fingers entered her pussy which clenched them with thrill.

 

“Pet, I’m currently doing exactly what I want to do in the place I appreciate,” after those word, I pulled out my fingers and swayed the flogger which hit her ass with a loud flap. She cried out while flogger hit back of her thighs. My penis hardened and I wanted to bore myself in her but it had to wait a little bit more.

 

“Master,” she cried out when I stopped. I smiled, my fingers once again touching her sex which was so fucking wet that I shivered. Despite the pain, she enjoyed what I was doing and she was desperately waiting for her release. But not the kind of release she pleaded in the beginning.

 

I put down the flogger and took up the paddle. She closed her eyes and stilled for a moment before she relaxed. I smirked.

 

“I’ll punish you now. Ten hits. You’ll count each of them aloud.”

 

She was quiet for a moment before she replied: “Yes, Master.”

 

I swayed the paddle and when it hit her ass, she shouted: “ONE!”

 

**-READER’S POV-**

 

That pain was almost unbearable in comparison with the one the flogger caused. I desperately wanted it to end. On the other hand, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it and was so disgusted by myself, that I couldn’t think straight.

 

“TWO!” I cried out when the paddle hit me for the second time. “Three, f-f-FOUR!” the next two hits came short time after and I my ass burned. I didn’t even want to imagine how it looked like and how hard it would be to sit or lie.

 

“Five….” I breathed out. That was it. Half of the hits down, half to come and I didn’t think that I could bear more. “Six!”

 

“Yes, my dear, pet,” he slacked me again.

 

“Seven!”

 

Oh my God, I didn’t know what I felt anymore. I trembled with excitement, fear and pain.

 

“Eight!”

 

“Two more to go, pet. You’re doing well.”

 

“Nine…”

 

Was I doing well? I didn’t feel like that. I couldn’t put my emotions in order. I couldn’t put my thoughts in order.

 

“One more and your reward will come if you withstand it,” his hoarse voice caused another tremble of my body. When the paddle hit my ass for the last time, I screamed so hard that I didn’t even know if “TEN”, which came out of my mouth, was understandable enough.

 

When he was done, he put the paddle back near my head. I was looking on it with disgust and happiness. Those two emotions shouldn’t come in one but somehow…

 

I heard zip sound and moving of clothes. I stilled when the top of his penis started to push inside me. At first, I thought he could be gentle but he wasn’t. He fully rode inside me and started to bounce in and out as fast as he could.

 

I moaned. It hurt. It caused pleasure. And I wanted to be lost. I wanted to stop thinking of everything what was happening around me. I vanished into the pleasure and pain he was causing me by each thrust.

 

“Oh, pet, you feel so good,” he said.

 

“Master…” I moaned without thinking enjoying the pleasure that eventually overwhelmed the pain which was flowing through my whole body. I came hard. My legs and whole body was trembling and, I couldn’t believe it, was happy that I was chained to the table. That orgasm was overtaking every single molecule of my body and I clenched his penis by my muscles. He came deep inside me with loud moan. He stayed like that for few moments before pulling out. The semen was flowing down my thighs and that release he granted me was shifted to pure embarrassment.

 

He unchained me and help me down on my knees near the dog bowl still full of food.

 

“Eat,” he said and put his penis back into trousers. I looked at him wondering what his thoughts were like. Before he could say anything more, I leaned over the bowl and took out one potato which I put in my mouth. The taste was unbelievable. I started to eat fast not realizing that I let him win. Not realizing the pain shooting through my body. I needed to be strong. I needed to be strong in order to win in the end.


End file.
